Nocturnal Emission
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: He harshly pushed her towards the bed. The look in her eyes a mix between lust and anger. He knew she didn't like being dominated like this, but right now it didn't matter. She was all his. NnoiNel. OneShot.


O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O _**AN**_ O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hello! This is my first NnoiNel and my first attempt at a Bleach fic.

I started this as a simple drabble for Nerieru-Tu-Oderushuvanku on Tumblr when she asked her followers to go anon and give her Nel a wet dream. This is contains somewhat graphic SMUT! If you **don't like** **sexual situations** please **DO NOT READ!**

I know there's a lot of NnoiNel smut out there so it's probably not any good but I hope you guys enjoy it either way :) Sorry for any OOC.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O _**Nocturnal Emission**_ O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

He harshly pushed her towards the bed. The look in her eyes a mix between lust and anger. He knew she didn't like being dominated like this, but right now it didn't matter. She was all his.

Neliel propped herself on her elbows and watched as he got near. She hated to admit the sudden excitement she felt growing inside the pit of her stomach and the slickness growing in between her legs.

When he reached her he towered over her resting his arms on each side of her. He lowered his face towards her own and then surprised her as he captured her lips in a harsh kiss. Neliel moaned as he bit her lip, drawing blood. He smirked as he tasted the small amount of iron wondering if she had moaned from pleasure or pain. Knowing her, it was probably from both.

When he broke away from the kiss he sat up and put all his weigh on to his knees which were on each side of her. One of his fingers reached over to her bleeding lip and then trailed it down to her white top, leaving a red streak wherever it touched. He smirked as he started undoing the top; she frowned and started to sit up straight but was stopped as his hand pressed itself to her chest and pushed her back down all the way.

She gasped and heard as he ripped her top off in a frustrated manner. She let a sigh escape her lips; he was always in such a hurry, whether for fighting or fucking. She was interrupted from her thoughts as her bra got pushed downwards exposing her ample breast. Before she could get any words out to try and stop him she felt his hot tongue in the crook between her breasts. It slowly licked around the mound before making its way on to her perked nipple making her moan loudly. It was too late now, there was no escaping this.

It wasn't because she wasn't strong enough to push him off; of course she was stronger than him. She had always been stronger, but now the wetness from her core had grown and she couldn't deny that she wanted him to continue. She wanted to feel him go inside, but he always liked to tease her…so they were still far from it. He couldn't help it though, he had to make this last…it was the only thing he could ever beat her in. The only time she would let herself get dominated.

Soon he started fumbling with her pants. He slowly started slipping them off her hips leaving her in a tiny white thong. He smirked at the color, white…so easy to dirty…such an easy color to turn red. As he looked at the panties he noticed that they were soaked. He smirked and lowered his face towards the white clothing, his cock growing hard at the smell of her arousal. He then stuck his tongue out and traced the wet spot with the tip. Neliel moaned and her hips rolled upwards towards him. Her eyes looked over to him and saw that he was looking at her too, his eye glinting with mischief meaning one thing; he was going to make her beg.

He licked and sucked through the cloth some more, his eye never leaving hers…then slowly he brought a finger up next to his lips pushing the cloth to the side exposing the pink flesh. He gave his wicked smile and then plunged his tongue inside her slick folds. Neliel watched as the long, inked tongue entered and withdrew from inside of her…she started moaning, gasping and trying to push his head closer towards her as she moved her hips upwards. She couldn't get enough…

Just as she thought it couldn't get any more intense she was proven wrong as one of his long hands snaked its way up her body. She bit her lip as he grasped her tit harshly, squeezing the round mound.

She ignored the throbbing from her lip as she drew more blood from the cut he had caused earlier and instead focused on the throbbing from her nipple as he pinched and pulled on it. She gave a loud wanton moan as she felt his tongue flick at her clit while his hand moved on to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other.

Nnoitra watched as her body rise up from the bed thanks to the pleasure he was giving. He could feel his cock start painfully throbbing as he watched the blood from her lip drip on to her chest as she arched upwards.

He smirked into her soft core. She was close, he could taste it. Soon she would be giving in and he would get exactly what he wanted.

A few more minutes of teasing from his experienced tongue and it happened as he predicted, she did give in.

"Nno...Nnoi...Nnoi-kun..." she breathed out. "Now...put it in now..."

Nnoitra pulled away from her, his wide smile in place. "Na ah ah, Nelliel. You know those ain't the right words."

Nel groaned and propped herself on her elbows to stare at the tall lanky Octavia Espada. She threw a glare at him, but her eyes were still coated with lust for him to really take notice. She bit the inside of her lip, wondering if she really wanted to give in to him. The last time they had done this she had told herself she wouldn't give into him but here she was again. He wasn't making the decision any easier either, because as she thought it over he stripped himself of his clothing.

"So...what's it gonna be...Neliel?" He asked fully nude and rubbing his hard member.

Nel stared at the pink head of is cock and watched as it pulsed at ever stroke. She tried closing her legs feeling the wetness start seeping out of her panties and down her leg. Nnoitra's grin grew even wider as he noticed this. With his free hand he grabbed at the white cloth ripped it off her and started to pry her legs apart once ago. He stared at her fully exposed body and then proceeded in teasing her some more by flicking her clit with his thumb.

Nel moaned and laid back down on the bed. He had just made the choice for her.

"Nnoi-_sama_...please..."

"Please what, Nelliel? he asked as he got closer to her and rubbed the head of his dick on her entrance winning a load moan from her.

"Please fuck me!" Before she had fully finished asking for the request Nnoitra had already pushed himself into her making her yell in surprise at the harsh entrance.

"That's my good little bitch," he whispered by her ear as he covered her body with his own. He then proceeded in licking the blood that had dripped on her.

Nel moaned and groaned as he pumped into her. As she felt herself getting closer and closer to her release she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. In return Nnoitra dug his own nails into her thighs which he was gripping to steady her as he continued to penetrate her. Both managed weak grins as the pace grew faster and harder causing the hold they had on each other get tighter. There would be bruises in the morning, good thing nether of them minded.

Neliel inhaled a long breath of air as Nnoitra bit into her shoulder. The bite and the sound of their bodies colliding finally threw her over the edge...

"Ah...ah...ah...AHHHH..."

"Nel-sama! Nel-sama are you ok?"

"Uh..." Neliel groaned and opened her heavy eye lids. "Pesche?…Dondochakka?" she replied as she sat up on her bed.

"Nel-sama, you were shouting in your sleep…"

"Uh..." Neliel rubbed her eyes. "I must have been having a nightmare," she murmured. "I'm fine now..."

Her fraccion exchanged looks nodded and left the room. Neliel watched them leave and then looked around in her dark quarters; a hint of light was coming from the window. She slowly got up and walked to it noticing the light was coming from a crescent moon in the sky. She then turned her attention to the cold desert and noticed a long lanky shadow in the distance.

She groaned. "It was just a nightmare…" she muttered to herself. "Only a nightmare..." she repeated and bit her lip, finding it odd that it felt sore. She gave a final glance out into desert where she though she heard a maniacal laugh and turned around going back towards her bed, all the while ignoring the wetness in between her legs.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O _**The End**_ O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That's All. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Please Review :)


End file.
